


strawberries

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [23]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jamie and Claire planting strawberries at Fraser's Ridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/136614951629/jamie-and-claire-planting-strawberries-at-frasers) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here on AO3 for easier reading and in case there's anyone here who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check out the blog and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

> “I thought… well, I thought a man plants his seed into a woman’s belly and it… well… grows.” He waved vaguely in the direction of my stomach.  “You know- like… seed.  Neeps, corn, melons, and the like.  I didna ken they swim about like tadpoles.”

> “I see.”  I rubbed a finger beneath my nose, trying not to laugh.  “Hence the agricultural designation of women as being either fertile or barren!”
> 
> –Jamie and Claire, _The Fiery Cross_

—–

“Did you _really_ tell Jem that we were planting strawberries up here?”

Jamie smiled into Claire’s neck. His fingers curled, tracing the gooseflesh that prickled the luminous skin of her breasts as the sweat cooled from their bodies.

“Ye mind how he made himself sick last summer, when he and Mandy filled her smock full of strawberries? Weel - I told him that since he and his sister had done such a good job of it, you and I had to replenish the crop.” Gently he ground his pelvis against hers - asking, not demanding - tracing her stiff nipple with his thumb. Her sharp intake of breath was all the answer he needed, and he slowly, slowly increased his pace.

Then he rose on his elbows to admire her - lips stained red from the berries he’d fed her, and swollen from his biting kisses; eyes hooded in bliss; hair sinfully exploding around her head. The marks of his passion, darkening on her neck. 

One look - and he was three-and-twenty again, loving her amid the ferns on the day after their wedding.

She had never been more beautiful - more desirable - to him.

“I have to make sure the soil is fertile,” he gasped as Claire shifted, taking him deeper. His knees rasped against the scratchy wool of his plaid, spread on a bed of last year’s leaves, cushioning them. “The wee plants need to take root, ken?” 

Claire tilted her chin up for a kiss - and bit his lower lip as her legs locked around his hips. “Take root, hmm?” she teased, pushing up against him, still holding his lip between her teeth, smiling. “I know a bit about roots.”

He cried out. She swallowed it whole.


End file.
